scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Troy
Gideon Lee Troy Ship:Renegade For Now. Title: Mercenary Age: Appears 19. Race: Vampire Homeworld: unknown origin Hometown: Corpus Christi Date of Birth: 4/30 Personality Easy going, loveable person. Detests natural light. Hates the term: "Vampire." Gideon despises what he was forced to become, as well as the persecution people put him through. Although, this is has not dampered his will to continue on and force his way through the world we all know. Biography Abandoned at birth by his parents in the early 1000's, Gideon was brought up in a servantile position. He lived in a castle remembered not by history. Around the age of 15, he branched away from his position when the castle fell to the Trojans. He went on to live within the new city he had moved to, another reason for the last name: Troy. He lived peacefully there until the great attack by Sparta. He then fled to the Western Lands, On his travels, he was encountered by a Hemovore or Vampire. That is when he was turned, at the age of 19. He settled in the West, where he lived until the present day. Gideon was born on April 30th. The date is not clear, yet he knows it's sometime within the 1000's. When he was born, he was considerd a "Bastard Child," reason being, his mother had had a child with another man, whom wasn't her husband. Gideon's father then killed his mother, then fled, leaving Gideon alone in the small hut in which they lived. It was a short time after that he was discovered by a simple servant girl. This girl had a kind heart, and took in the lost infant. Over the next 15 years, Gideon was brought up as a servant. A slave type to be tossed around like dirt. He was forced to cook meals, Carriage people who sought transport, as well as simple tasks, like mopping, and sweeping. on his 15th birthday, the castle he grew up in went under siege. Walls crumbled as huts burned. Luckily enough, the servant's quarters were underground, and there was a long narrow passage in which he used to escape. He was captured however, on his way out. He now discovered the castle was under siege of the Trojan Army. He was then taken to Troy. A few years passed, and Gideon lived in peace within the Walls of Troy. He had, of course, Escaped the clutches of the Trojan soldiers that had captured him. He took refuge in a stone home, living alone and surviving off of scraps. He eventually took up a job as a blacksmith. He could create any metal object the mind could invision, including inspirations for the first working cameras. All of this was cut short, however, one faithful night. The Trojan king had just accepted a "Peace-Offering" From Sparta; The country they had been at war with. That night, The castle was raized by the spartan officers. Gideon fought as best he could, killing one or two, until he was forced to flee again into the darkness of the Greecian world. His goal was to head West, and settle in a world not yet discovered by most men. During his travels through Europe, he encountered a sullen looking man. His face was pale and his skin looked brittle and sick. He paid a kindness to this stranger by offering him bread, or a blanket. The man's response was terrible. He spat insults at Gideon, then lunged forward, biting at him furiously. His pupils were blood red and dilated. Gideon took this as a sign of a fatal disease, and ended the man's life with a sword he had brought along. He had sustained a number of bite wounds. His travels became cut short when he felt ill.. After awaking one morning, he felt as if his sickness past. In necessity, Gideon had constructed a small shelter in the side of a rock. Not large enough to be a cave, but large enough to house a fully grown male. He stood and walked a few feet into the sunlight, yet felt a sickness arise he had never felt before. He removed himself from the light and the sickness went away. He looked down at his skin which had begun to turn red. He figured he'd wait until nightfall. During his time in the cave, he attempted to eat bread and drink water. Neither of which did him any good as he vomitted everything he ate. He had heard stories of diseases like this, but he felt fine. He set out on his travels again, travelling through Europe. He found a quaint temporary home, He remained in this area of Europe, now fully aware of what he was. He lived the way a cursed man was meant to. A couple hundred years pass, and Gideon finds himself in the same spot. But now people have invested the streets and called the city, "London." The Year was 1862, and Gideon had just learned of a transport to more western lands. He decided to stow away upon the next ship out, leaving his property abandoned, along with his belongings. He found himself in Massachussets, US. The place was as he remembered his first home. Full of small homes and frequent passing people. He continued walking throughout the new land. Progressing evermore west. He eventually found a home in what is now known as Texas. He remains there until this day... Category:Characters